That Certain Boy
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Leeka Rodriguez has her eye on 'a certain boy' named Zell Dincht. Little does she know, Zell has his eye on her too! Read and Review! ^_^ *chapter 5 now up!*
1. Chapter 1

That Certain Boy.  
  
Author: AlBhedDreamer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this game, Squaresoft does. The only character I own is Leeka and Justin. So no stealing them! Grrr! ^_^  
  
  
  
Selphie and I sat down at our regular table in the cafeteria. We were SUPPOSED to be studying for our Chapter Test in Instructor Trepe's class, but as usual, I was daydreaming. I wasn't paying any attention to the questions Selphie was asking me. I was just starring, starring at HIM.  
  
"So, if Physical attacks don't work too well on the enemy, and Magic, no matter what kind, doesn't work too good either, then what kind of enemy is it?" Selphie asked me, taking a quick sip of her o range juice.  
  
"Uh.98?" I guessed, after snapping back into the real world.  
  
"Uh.no. Were you even paying attention to anything I said, Leeka?" The brunette scolded, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No." I apologized.  
  
"Who in Hyne's name are you starring at?" My friend giggled.  
  
"You know EXACTLY who I'm starring at, Selph. The same person I've been starring at since I was 13." I sighed, averting my gaze from him.  
  
"Oh, hey! I bet I could fix you up with HIM!" Selphie grinned deviously.  
  
"Oh yeah? And how do you propose to do that?" I raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Well, talk to him, duh! I'm one of his best friends!" Selphie grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You.you could really do that?" My eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yep! Sure could! He's even been talking about you!" Selphie gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"OH MY HYNE!" I shrieked.  
  
Everybody in the whole cafeteria (No joke!) looked in my direction, including that certain boy I was gawking at! (How embarrassing!) After a couple minutes, I decided that I HAD to explain. I searched though my mind for thoughts.  
  
"Um.I just found out Savage Garden broke up?" I offered, slouching lower in my seat.  
  
Everyone groaned in distaste, except that certain boy, who actually SMILED at me before going back to eating like the others! He actually SMILED at ME! I thought my heart was going to melt right there on the spot!  
  
"Are you serious? He talked about me? Were they good things?" I asked, a little worried that he saw me as most people saw me. A dork.  
  
"Good things, but I promised I wouldn't tell you anything he said." Selphie warned. I backed off. A promise was a promise. I wasn't about to get my friends to break their promises for selfish, unimportant reasons.  
  
"Okay, I'm just glad he knows who I am and doesn't think I'm a geek!" I giggled.  
  
Selphie gave me a teasing smile. "I still think you're a geek!"  
  
"Shut up!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"Well, I have an exam in Seifer's class in 10 minutes, gotta go, see ya!" Selphie stood up and gathered her things. Then she slung her backpack over her shoulder and waved to me as she walked away.  
  
I was still in shock! Zell Dincht had talked about me! And he didn't think I was dork!  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! Make someone feel happy! ^_^ I'll get more into Zell's point of view. Thanks for reading!  
  
AlBhedDreamer. 


	2. Chapter 2

That Certain Boy/Girl.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: AlBhedDreamer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character's, only Leeka. Squaresoft owns everyone else. Okaybees? ^_^  
  
  
  
"Zell. Zell? ZELL!? Did you even hear what I just said?" Instructor Trepe put her hands on her hips and glared in Zell's direction. He had been writing something on a piece of notebook paper with a happy look in his eyes. I know, because I was paying attention to him, rather than the lesson. His head shot up, giving the instructor a sheepish grin.  
  
"Um.guess not. Sorry Quis-Instructor! I got uh.lost in thought." He blushed slightly. I really couldn't help it, I giggled.  
  
"Miss Rodriguez, what's so funny?" Quistis turned her icy glare in my direction.  
  
"Um.nothing Instructor." I slid down in my seat.  
  
"If there's nothing funny then why were you giggling. Look, I don't want to be mean, but you guys are the best of the best. This next mission is very serious and I really need you to focus on the lesson. I'm sorry about this, but I have to give you one week's detention. This does not count the weekend, you'll be able to have some freedom. Class dismissed." The blonde said. The class filed out of the room.  
  
"But Quis---" Zell began.  
  
"But nothing. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I can't let you off the hook because you're one of my best friends, and I can't let Miss Rodriguez off the hook just because she's Selphie's best friend. You're going to have to stay here. I'll be right across the hall. You may talk quietly. I have to show Cid that I do have a stern demeanor. I'm sorry." Quistis sighed and went into her office across the hall, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah. The root word in demeanor is MEAN!" Zell hollered. He ripped out the page he had been writing on in class and threw it over his head, aiming for the garbage can that was right behind my seat. It landed straight in the trash. 20 minutes passed.  
  
"Ahem." I cleared my throat.  
  
"Hm?" Zell turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Is.is this going on my permanent record?" I asked awkwardly. I had never been in detention in my whole life! I was afraid it would be held against me for as long as I went to this Garden.  
  
Zell chuckled a little. "'Course not! You know how many times I've been here for doing stuff like I just did? A lot, and there's not a single red mark on my record. You'll be just fine."  
  
"Oh, that's a relief, my foster mother would like totally freak. I've never been in detention before." I admitted.  
  
"Awww, it's no sweat. I'm just mad at Quistis right now." Zell explained.  
  
"Um.hi. I don't think we've been properly introduce, I'm Leeka Rodriguez." I said, sticking out my hand. He wiped his palm off on his pants and shook mine.  
  
"I'm" He started.  
  
"Zell Dincht." We both said at the same time. He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, can't get anything past you, can I?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that, you're kind of what got me interested in Karate, you know? Ever since I saw you the first day I came here. You seemed really interested in it and I wasn't sure what weapon to choose. You helped me find my way around Garden, too. That was 5 years ago though, when I was 12. Guess you don't remember me." I said, kind of proud that I was starting to loosen up.  
  
"That was you? That little Latino girl I showed around all those years ago? Whoa! We really got some catching up to do!" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that.I'd like that a lot." I said. Just at that very moment Quistis came back into the room.  
  
"Okay, detention's over. You may go." She dismissed.  
  
I walked up to her. "Sorry for not paying attention during class today, it won't happen again." I apologized.  
  
The tall Instructor smiled. "That's alright. I'm letting you both off the hook anyway. I've thought about it and you really didn't do anything wrong. You're both forgiven."  
  
"Oh yeah! BOOYA!" Zell exclaimed and punched the air. He ran out of the room happily.  
  
"Bye!" I hollered.  
  
"Bye, Leeka!" I barely heard his response.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Rodriguez." Quistis said.  
  
"Definitely. Goodbye, Instructor Trepe." I bowed my head and started out the door.  
  
"Bye, oh and Leeka? Outside of class, call me Quistis."  
  
Author's Notes: Wowie! Thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate it! Being the aspiring author I am, it really helps! ^_^ continue reviewing, I'll continue writing!  
  
AlBhedDreamer. 


	3. Chapter 3

That Certain Boy/Girl.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: AlBhedDreamer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; the only ones I have rights to are Justin and Leeka. (A/N: You'll find out who Justin is in this chapter.)  
  
  
  
I was lying on my bed, reading one of those romance comic books, waiting for my new roommate. There had been a shortage of dorms, so even SeeDs, like myself, had roommates. My old roommate, Nida, had been transferred to a different dorm, so I was getting a new one. There came a knock on my door. I placed my bookmark in my comic and ran to the door, opening it for the person who had been knocking. My jaw must have hit the floor!  
  
"You're my Roommate? No way!" We both said at the same time. Standing right in front of me, was none other than, (you guessed it!) Zell Dincht! There was a moment of silence; not uncomfortable silence just.shocked silence.VERY shocked silence.  
  
"Um.well.you want the grand tour?" I finally asked, a little timidly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Later.  
  
"Hey, Bruce Leeka!" Selphie Tilmitt, who had christened me with that nickname, waved happily to me from across my cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Selphie Sunshine, you are not going to believe who my roommate is!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Zell." She said simply.  
  
"How did you know?" I wrinkled my forehead in confusion.  
  
"Um.let's see, Zell's only been going on about it for what? Two whole hours straight!" Selphie giggled at my crimson face. I noticed she was carrying a crumpled piece of notebook paper.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh! I found this in the trash." She smiled, mischief boiling in her green eyes.  
  
"Eww! You looked though the trash!" I exclaimed. Once again, everyone hushed and looked at me, including Zell. (Oh great! Not again!) I thought, after a while more, I thought I owed them an explanation. "Um.you looked though the trash for that old issue of Timber Maniacs? Sheesh, Selph!" I covered, and then sunk even deeper into my seat. Zell, once again, shot me that heart-stopping grin, before everyone groaned at my stupidity and went back eating.  
  
"Yeah, I have an 'in' with the janitor, he gives me permission to look for any interesting notes. And THIS practical note I found in your homeroom and it's about you!" She chortled  
  
"Well, don't be stingy, let me see it!" I giggled before Selphie handed me the note.  
  
I read..  
  
L.lovely. E.Einstein. (She's really smart, not to mention cute!) E.Energetic. K.Kick Butt! A.Angel.  
  
I was in complete and utter shock. (Zell Dincht, King of Hotness, was head over heels, ga ga in love, over a short, quiet, gawky Latin girl who has never been on a single, solitary date in her entire life!)  
  
"S-stop it!" I turned around to my (other) best friend, Justin Masters being picked on again. Justin stutters and is usually well accepted, with the exception of the Jerk Squad. There were 3 of them and they targeted Justin in particular. They were kicking his books around after they had tripped him.  
  
"Wait here, Selphie." I said, standing up and walking over to Justin. "Leave him alone, Ingrates." I snarled, as I helped him up.  
  
"Great, now the Wallflower's gonna preach to us." Jerk #1 said.  
  
"Hey, Masters? Now you need a girl to fight your battles?" Jerk #2 smirked and kicked Justin's textbook again.  
  
I helped Jason up and retorted, saying. "None of you ever beat me in combat, have you? Get out of my face, unless you want it punched in."  
  
"Tch, you really think you can beat me?" Jerk #3 was the toughest, and meanest of the bunch.  
  
"Uh.uh." He intimidated me.a lot.  
  
"You heard the lady. Now leave, or I'll do worse to you than I did to Ultimecia. Scram!" Zell stepped in front of me and all the others ran away sheer horror in their eyes.  
  
I turned to Justin. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm a-alr-right." He dusted off his pants, smiled at me, gave me a hug and walked away. Then, I turned to Zell.  
  
"Wow! Thank you, Zell." I said, amazed that he had come to my rescue.  
  
"Awww, It was nothing." Zell laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
(Alright, Leeka. It's now or never. Ask him out!) I thought. I sucked in a deep breath and at the same time we both burst out, "You wanna go out sometime?"  
  
"Um.sure. I'd like that." I blushed crimson cherry red, (which is the only way I can describe how red I turned.) and he was the same shade!  
  
"Me too." He said. (Oh my HYNE is he endearing! Zell Dincht, you are SO cute! I could kiss you right now!) And I honestly thought about kissing him, but I kept my cool.  
  
"Well, when do you wanna go out?" I asked, my shyness showing though.  
  
"Tonight at 8 good?"  
  
"Perfect! See ya around then." I said, waving as I walked back to my seat. Selphie had written me a note.  
  
Leeka, I had to run; I'm late for class. Zell told me he was going to ask you out, so since you're in the same dorm, and you most likely don't want him to see what you're wearing, come to my dorm and you can wear something of mine if you don't have anything else to wear! Rinoa's coming too, so we'll both give you a head-to-toe makeover! Be there or be square!  
  
-Selphie ^_^  
  
(Selphie, boy do you have an ear-full to hear tonight! Rinoa too!) I thought as I blissfully left the lunchroom, leaving my lunch on my table, and I hadn't eaten a bite!  
  
Author's Notes: So, like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Oh, and please, no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome! Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

That Certain Boy/Girl. A 'Certain' fic by: AlBhedDreamer. Chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Squaresoft does. The only characters I own are Leeka and Justin. Thankies! ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: WOW! Thanks big time for the reviews, zulu and DinchtBaby! O_o Many thanks to everyone! I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews! This is my most popular fic yet! Thanks!  
  
I sheepishly knocked on Selphie's door.  
  
"Come in, Leeka!" Selphie hollered. I opened the door and walked in. Selphie and Rinoa were sitting on Selphie's bed, laying out make-up, hair ties, clips, ANYTHING cosmetic related, on the bed.  
  
"Hi, Leeka!" Rinoa said, shaking my hand. I had a couple classes with her and we sat together in them. "Hey Rin." I smiled, a little uneasily. I had never had a 'head-to- toe' makeover before. Well, to be honest, I never had a makeover before.  
  
"Okay, down to business." Selphie declared, "What color are you wearing, Bruce?"  
  
"Um.I was thinking orange. See?" I pulled out my only dress from my brown paper bag I brought with me. The skirt was a little long; it stopped at my knees. The top was rather low-cut for my liking, but it was tasteful, and that was all that mattered to me. The long sleeves were crotched and made a 'bell' sort of shape at the end. Selphie and Rinoa marveled at the dress for a couple seconds and then, inspiration struck Rinoa and Selphie at once.  
  
"I'll do the hair!" Rin said happily.  
  
"I'll do the makeup!" Selphie declared. They half pulled, half shoved me into the bathroom and told me to change. After I had done that, the two practically leaped on me and started making me over. Rinoa wiped out the curling iron, and Selphie got the lipstick. After I they were done doing my makeup, hair, and nails, I looked in the mirror and I was positively amazed at what I saw. No longer was I the gawky, shy, quiet Latin girl who had never been on a date in her life, I seemed to have been transformed somehow into an elegant, beautiful, smart Latin girl who had been asked out plenty of times, and I liked that. My hair was curled and in a ponytail. I had on light orange eye shadow, sheer red lipstick, and light pink blush. I had on a pair of orange sandals with a slight heel on the back, but not so high that I'd trip. My nails were the same color as my dress. The only problem was, I still had those damn glasses! In case I haven't mentioned this before, I hate my glasses. They were too big and the frames did not fit my face at all, but I am blind as a bat without glasses, and I didn't have enough money for new ones. Selphie had told Zell to pick me up here, so my heart practically jumped up into my throat when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Well, duh! Who do ya think it is, Selph?" Zell's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ah! Hide me!" I whispered nervously, cringing behind Rinoa.  
  
"You'll be FINE. Besides, this isn't really a DATE date; it's just a date. You know, between friends. Will that calm your nerves?" Rinoa said.  
  
"Yeah, thank you." I said. That was Rinoa's gift; saying exactly the right things at the right time.  
  
"What's takin' you so long?" Zell inquired impatiently.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin', just putting on the finishing touches." Selphie said as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Ready?" She mouthed.  
  
I nodded, and she opened the door. (Zell, you ARE the King of Hotdom!) I thought when I saw him. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a shirt that clung to his chest, you know, the Ricky Martin look.  
  
"Um.Hi?" I said, adjusting my glasses. (Hyne! I hate these things!) His eyes got big and jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor.  
  
"Zell! If you're gonna drool, don't do it on my carpet!" She teased.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. So many fics, so little time! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

That Certain Boy/Girl. By: Rag Doll Chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Leeka and her family. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
"Um . . . hi?" I said, waving sheepishly.  
  
"Hyne you look . . ." Zell trailed off.  
  
"Hot? Is that the word you were searching for?" Rinoa teased.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Zell said. I turned bright crimson.  
  
"Uh . . . you too." I giggled.  
  
"Alrighty then. Let's go." Zell said, grasping my arm.  
  
"Bye, Rin! Bye, Selph!" I hollered on my way out the door.  
  
"Bye, Leeka! Bye, Zell!" The two girls said in unison.  
  
"So . . .where are you going to take me?" I asked.  
  
"To meet my Ma." Zell said matter-of-factly.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?!" I questioned completely shocked at what he had said.  
  
"I said I was going to take you to-" He started, but I interrupted saying,  
  
"I know what you said but isn't that something you do on a date- date?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Um. . . I was hoping that this could turn out to be a . . . date-date." He answered, looking down at his feet.  
  
" Really?" I said, putting my hand on his arm. "Me too."  
  
He looked up abruptly. "Seriously? Awesome!" He took my hand in his and I blushed.  
  
"Well, I'd be honored to meet your Mom on our REAL date." I smiled. I was actually starting to loosen up!  
  
"Come on, then! We're almost outside Garden!" Zell laughed and pulled me the whole way to the Front Gate.  
  
  
  
**In Balamb**  
  
"Ma, I'm home!" Zell yelled as soon as we entered the house.  
  
"Zell! It's about time you've come to visit me!" His mother said. She was a bit plumb, but pretty, and she was very caring and down to earth. I liked her. I suddenly became very envious though. My foster mother was horrible at parenting. She spent all of her money on drugs and alcohol and expensive things. When I found out about Balamb Garden, I left without so much as a word to her or my father. My foster father was never home and he was abusive. So, I fled from home. I couldn't bring myself to tell Zell that. I didn't like to dwell in the past. The only person who knew besides my parents and I was Selphie. After Zell hugged his mother, he noticed I was starring off into space.  
  
"Leeka, you who? Anybody home?" Zell said, waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Zell. I was just. . . thinking." I said, holding back tears.  
  
"Hey, this isn't think time, honey. This is meet my Ma time." Zell gave my arm a reassuring squeeze, which made me feel a whole lot better. " Ma, this is Leeka. Leeka, this is Ma." Zell introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dincht." I said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Please, dear, call me 'Ma'. I was never one for formalities." The women smiled.  
  
"All right then. Nice to meet you, Ma." I corrected.  
  
"Much better." Ma said. "Hold on while I get you too something to eat." The older women bustled out of the room.  
  
"Come on, let's go in the living room, there's a couch there." Zell said, grabbing my arm. We sat together on the couch and I snuggled up against him. " You can take off your shoes and put your feet on the couch, ya know? I do it all the time." Zell chuckled.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said, a little unsure.  
  
"Positive." I removed my sandal and put my feet on the couch.  
  
"I like your Mom." I said.  
  
"She likes you." Zell answered. " I knew she would. Your sweet, cute, generous, kind." Zell said, stroking my cheek affectionately with the outside of his hand.  
  
"Oh, stop! I am not all those things." I said.  
  
"Yes you are!" Zell objected. I was just about to tell him he was wrong, but he cut me off to quickly by saying, "Leeka Rodriquez, you are all those things, end of discussion."  
  
"Fine." I said, nuzzling closer.  
  
"Glad you see it my way." He grinned. "Will I ever be able to meet your parents?" He asked. I sighed deeply and averted my gaze from him. "Oh! I'm sorry if that was a bad subject. You don't have to talk about it." Zell said, running his hand over my hair.  
  
". . . I-if we're going to be in a relationship, you should know about my parents." I said, looking back at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Sit here." He said, patting his lap. I smiled and did so.  
  
I told him everything there was to tell. Everything from how my father beat me, to how my mother couldn't afford a doctor for me when I had a bad fever. I tried not to cry, but I did, and Zell held me close to him, rubbing my back and telling me it would be fine. Ma came back after I had stopped crying and my eyes were back to normal. We ate and chatted and I was happy. I had a boyfriend!  
  
Author's Notes: So, you got to hear about Leeka's cruel past. Like the story? Hate the story? Tell me please! Read and review! God bless America! 


End file.
